Goodbyes
by Brijearin
Summary: Matt, Mello, L, Light...Hoe someone tells them all goodbye. Spoilers


(I can't believe that I wrote this. I don't know what made me even think about it. Then again one of my friends was kind enoguh to point out that I'm not alright in the head. Well any way there are spoilers for those of you that don't know everyones real name. Mello's kinda got skipped out of repect for him. Well I hope that you like and if not I can see why.

Disclamer:I do not own Death Note nor do I make any money off of this.)

I sit at their graves; all buried right next to each other. I'm not sure how one of them would have felt about it, I never did get the chance to meet him, but the other two would be pleased. I wish things had turned out differently, and then again I don't think they wish that.

I look at the small stones that have recently been placed over their resting place. They had been buried unmarked unnoticed several years ago. I have only just now gained the strength to visit them. I admit I would not have lasted long if they had not changed things.

The stones are all different colors, all different shapes. Still I think that they are fitting. He thinks so too, the only person left that unlike me knew all three of them. I know two of them better then he could ever hope to but it's not the two you think.

The stone on the left is granite, a grey pinkish color that he would hate if it didn't fit him so perfectly. The shape is classic, a rectangle with a half circle on top. He wouldn't want anything fancy. He never did think much of himself. He was content with the life he had made, hiding in the shadows, forgotten by the world. I must admit I wish he had stayed in that role, if he had I wouldn't be here.

No paragraph adorns his stone. He wouldn't know what to say, he never did when he was alive. He had always said he wasn't one for words. His actions and loyalty spoke for him any way. The single word on it brings a tear to my eye. I wish we had put his real name on it. Then again no one else knew what it was. I did. He had told me a week before he died. Miles Jeevas.

"Goodbye Matt," I whisper as I move to the center stone.

A black, obsidian cross. It's fitting of him, more so then Matt's. This stone was more a tribute to whom he could have been then who he really was. His mother would approve, if she ever found out what happened to him. There is a list of accomplishments, below his name. I don't bother to read them, I know them by heart. He was one of my best friends, though he didn't even remember me. We grew up together. I knew better then to think we would die together.

The rosary that he always wore is now around my neck. Matt had said he wasn't into that religious thing. I liked crosses any way so why not give it to me? He had agreed and placed it around my neck. He had promised to come back and retrieve it from me one day. What was I going to do to him for breaking that promise?

"I'll see you Mello," I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek.

The last stone was all white. An angel, whose wings were folded, crying to itself. I don't know who had picked it out. At first I was against it. He would not have liked to think of himself as an angel. Mello was the one to point out to me that he should get to pick seeing as near was going to be called the successor. I had to agree. Mello deserved more then to just be forgotten.

There was no list of accomplishments; he had done far too many things. There was no list of people that would miss him. The world could not fit on to that stone. No it was simply a list of names. All the ones he had used over his life time. L. Ryusaki. Eru Lawliet. Many more littered the bas of the stone.

This was a man that I had never met. A man I had never spoken to. Yet this was the one that I knew best. This was the one that had helped to shape, Matt and Mello. The man that had given them their reason to live. The man that had been so determined to see justice served that he risked his own life without a thought.

He was even the man that had shaped Near. That had shaped me. Another tear fell as I slowly rose to my feet. Near was waiting, he would never say anything; he was silent most of the time. He too had been hit hard by the fact that they were gone. It was un-debatable that Near had become the new L. No one else was going after the title.

As I turn to go my eyes fall upon a small plague that marked one more grave. Just to the right of L. There were only three lines written on it. But they were all that was needed to sum up the person that lay there.

Light Yagami. Kira. God of the new world.

He had come so close to his goal. I shake even as I move past his grave. Light was the reason they were dead. He was the reason that they were no longer with me. Why I now lived with a shadow of a boy that had never lived to begin with.

"Goodbye Kira-sama," I whisper as I head towards Near.

I know that Matt never approved of Mello using the Death Note. That he had said that it was evil. So I know that he wouldn't approve of what I am going to do. Mello would find it amusing; at least he would win against Near, not that he would ever know it.

I'm not sure how L would react to what I am going to do. I wasn't left enough clues to figure out everything about him. Light would be pleased, Kira could rise again. Then again I didn't intend to do anything but fade into the shadows.

Near and I enter the car, both sitting there looking out the window. We do not speak, there is no need. We are both feeling the loss of such important people. They could have done great things if they had only been given the chance.

Near doesn't look up as I pull the note book out of my bag. I had found it in the woods. Kira probably thought it would be safe there, hidden from the world forever. It would have been had I not tripped over a tree root. But now it is mine.

"Forgive me, Nate," I say as I write his name down. He knows too much about the Death Notes. The same can be said for me. He turns and looks at me with a sad smile, the first one I've seen on him since they died.

"Goodbye Linda," he says.

"Goodbye Near," I reply as he grabs his chest. I jot down a few lines, simply outlining a suicide, I'm smart enough hat they won't find my body, and therefore the note book. It can not be used ever again.

I smile as I write me name in from of the details. It's to late now. I have almost a month to kill myself. I just hope that Near waits that long. I really don't like being alone.


End file.
